RM2-ch17:The Past:Tanya-edited
Chapter 27, The Past: Tanya The view was awesome, absolutely awesome. He could see the entire ocean of trees and far in the distance the shimmering of an ocean, a river meandered in a green valley far below. He saw tiny houses there and on the side of a mountain, he saw tiny dots sliding down the white stuff. On top of the other mountain was a building of sorts. Connected with little gondolas traveling up and down suspended on cables. He wondered what they were doing and said to Partner. "It's freaking cold up here and the air is a tad too thin to camp here. Let's check out what those folks are doing over there, but let's not freak them out and teleport." Partner send him the mental picture to hold on tight and he clamped his hands around the collar and his legs around Partner and the huge animal went straight down the almost sheer slope, its claws ripping deep into the rock, breaking the descent at first but then going faster than ever before. It was the most frightening and yet most awesome thing he ever did. This was much more intense than even the slide down the ice caves. Every sense in him was fully awake and he screamed out of full lungs, not out of panic, but sheer thrill. He was out of breath and barely felt his cramped hands as they slowed down as the slope eased and they reached grass-covered rocks of the mountain hugging valley. "We got to do that again one day, Partner. That was frikking awesome!" He rode to the little paved path that lead to the houses he had seen from above. Now he noticed a simple two-directional slide belt was built into the pavement He got down and he chose the one moving towards the buildings at the base of another much smaller mountain and the buildings there. The houses were made of rock and wood, had slanted roofs with snow. Not far up the slope, the ground was covered up the side of the mountain with the snow. People on elongated boards came down the hill. Others used a steep inclining slide belt to go back up, yet others used some sort of hoverboards to get back up the hill. He noticed humans and non-humans alike. Below one of the bigger buildings was a terrace and there were benches and tables. He was a bit cold and thought a cup of hot coffee would be perfect. Maybe watching a little longer, whatever they did remind him of the ice cave slides on Kappa VIII. It was obvious the people had fun. So he found a spot and sat down. Partner sat beside him and yawned. "What, you are tired after all?" Partner sneezed and squeezed its eyes, then he saw a picture of the animal in a bed. "What is it with you and sleeping? But then you did do most of the running today. Why don't you go ahead? I can come back later. I still want to figure out what they are doing here. When I am done you can come and pick me up or something." Partner looked at him as if to say. "Are you sure?" "Yeah sure go ahead." Partner liked his hand and vanished. Roy went up the wooden stairs and sat down at one of the benches. It didn't take long and a nice looking humanoid waitress came and took his order. He coughed but didn't say much as she asked for four credits. He knew he wouldn't ask for another. The coffee came in a big mug and was hot and he felt quite content, watching the strange sport. Suddenly his danger sense warned him, and he reacted and swatted a thing that came flying into his direction. It was a mass of white stuff, a strong and tall looking guy had thrown at him. The guy was human and was accompanied by two others of the same kind. They wore tight-fitting multi-colored coveralls. The tallest barked at him. "Hey, you looser. Who allowed you to sit so close to my girlfriend?" Roy blinked as he had no clue what the guy, who was about his age was talking about. He turned and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting at the bench next to him. She had a white and red-colored suit, and long blonde hair, great eyes, and the most perfect nose, anyone could ever have. She also about Roy's age. She glared at the guy. "I am not your girlfriend." Roy shrugged and said. "Whatever this is, I have no idea what you guys are doing. I am just watching those folks sliding down the hill, that's all!" The tall boy laughed. "You are a retard. A stupid, dumb retard. Now beat it and leave or I make you!" Roy was in no mood to fight and said. "You might want to take it easy on the insults and let me be." He knew it was the smart thing to get up and leave, but he had paid for the coffee and he was going to finish it. Besides he didn't like bullies much. The guy pointed at the girl. "You, are with me now. I think you look nice. I am Bart Richmond the third!" She said." I don't care who you are. Would you please let me be?" "I can't do that. You see I would be very disappointed. My friends here said I could never get you, I will not be disappointed and I always get what I want." Roy said in a friendly but firm tone. "I think you and your friends leave now. Let the lady be, and let me finish my coffee." The lead guy kicked against the table and send Roy's coffee flying and laughed. He made a threatening approach towards the girl and said. "I am not denied, you will come with me and we have fun." Roy got up and said." Now you owe me four Credits and an apology." Roy, despite being a hunk of almost 6'2" he wasn't as tall as either of them. They looked well-toned and athletic. Bart stepped close to Roy and looked down. "I am going to make the snow red with your blood, retard!" He swung his fist, but Roy evade the hopelessly slow punch with ease and with a forceful stomp of his All terrains stepped on the guy's boots. Bart's face suddenly got torch berry red and yelped in pain. Now the one on Bart's left tried to hit Roy with a clumsy haymaker. He was laughably slow. Roy caught the wrist of the boy pulled hard and buried his knee in the guy's stomach. sending him to the wooden floor where he was getting green in his face. That gave Bart time to hit Roy in the stomach. Roy wondered what kind of guys they were. He barely felt it. Not thinking about the fact that his muscles were toned under much higher gravitation and that his stomach muscles were as hard as a rock. Bart, however, realized very fast that they bit off more than they could chew. He backed away and hissed." I am going to get you for this retard!" Then turned and left, leaving his two friends behind. The last one looked a bit surprised to be suddenly the only one left facing Roy and backed up as well, helped up his very sick looking friend of the ground and they too followed Bart. Roy sat back down, wondering if he should leave or get another coffee. At four Unions better not. The beautiful girl however said. "Thank you so much, stranger. that was quite amazing how you dealt with those slope bullies. Can I say thank you and invite you to a cup of coffee or hot chocolate maybe?" "Oh no problem, Ma'am. They weren't very pleasant. I would gladly say yes to a cup of Coffee but at those prices here. I rather not accept it." "No worries. I would like to very much." She was drop-dead gorgeous, not even Cara could compete with that girl and she was perhaps his age and friendly so he said. "Alright, I guess one cup would be alright." "Wonderful, what can I get you? Coffee, Latte or a Hot Chocolate?" "I don't know what a Hot Chocolate is, so I guess a cup of coffee." She had the most charming twinkle in her large eyes. "Trust me, you'll like it. It seems you never have seen skiing, where are you from if I may ask?" He blushed a little as he didn't want to out himself as a total hick, but he could not come up with something slick so he said. "I am from Green Hell." He already expected her to laugh or something but she simply ordered two Hot Chocolates and then said. "Oh, how fascinating. I heard some things about your home. I wonder if they are all true." She didn't say something derogatory and even questioned what she had heard. "Very little, I think. from what I hear folks say about our planet is mostly wrong." She also had the most magical smile. Little dimples appeared in her rosy cheeks. "I can imagine. I bet it is a warm world though so all those Jungles can grow and that's why you never have seen skiing." "We don't have much snow on Green Hell and yes it is much warmer than here." The waitress came with the cups and Roy tried and was surprised. "That is good!" "So what's your name?" She wanted to know. "Roy, Roy Masters, Ma'am." "Oh quit calling me Ma'am. I bet I am not older than you. I am Tanya." "That's a nice name!" "Thank you! It is old fashioned I know, but my Dad is old fashioned and likes old Earth names." "Mine was too He liked everything Pre Astro Earth and that's why I am named Roy. It's also an old Earth name." "Your Dad sounds a lot like mine, but he doesn't like it anymore?" Roy pressed his lips together. "No, he died recently." She leaned forward and put her hand more out of reflex on his." Oh, I am sorry!" She lowered her long lashes and left her hand on his. "Can I ask how it happened?" Roy nodded. "The Explorer ship my parents where on got attacked by pirates and they both died as the ship exploded. Now I think they might be still alive but far beyond Union space" "Oh, my dear Lord. You are all alone!" "No I still got Uncle Sam I love him like a father, but he isn't my real Uncle. Then I got a real Uncle on Terra somewhere but he doesn't count, because he hates me or something and then there is this Saresii Woman who's taken custody so I can learn on Sares." He then smiled. "And I got Partner, my Animal!" "How long will you be on Odenworld?" "I think for two or three days." "That's great. We can hang out a little together if you like." "Are you serious? I mean you would hang out with me?" "Yes, I am quite serious! If you want we can go to the beach party tonight together. They have fireworks and there is live music and all that. I was invited but I rather go with you than the other girls." Roy could not believe the girl was asking him on a date. She was a dream and she asked him! "I never been to a beach party and I sure don't want to embarrass you showing up with a Greenie who's away from home for the first time and all that." "There is nothing you need to know about a beach party. Why would I be embarrassed showing up with a handsome guy and I think it is cool you are from Green Hell, who gives a hoot what others think?" She had still not moved her hand and he liked the touch very much. "Will you go with me?" "Alright, I guess I could!" "Splendid! Come on Roy let's go to back to Odem City and I show you where it is and all." "Okay. I guess we better get started. That slideway isn't very fast." "I got my flyer right here." She got up and he followed her. She had not only the most beautiful face, but he also found the behind looked very attractive in the tight red and white suit. She turned. "You don't have to walk behind me." She held out her arm as if it was the most natural thing and he took her hand. "I didn't mind walking behind you. It was kind of nice." She laughed. "You are so different from the guys I know. I like that very much and she leaned closer and he could smell her faint perfume and Roy always wondered how girls managed to smell so good."Your behind is kind of sexy too you know." He blushed to his ears and as she went straight for a real Lamborghini Infinity he stopped. "You are kidding me? This is your Flyer?" "Well yes. I know it is a little flashy but please don't feel intimidated or anything." She looked at him. "I liked you from the first moment I saw you, that's why I sat close and hoped we would start talking. My dad has a little more money than others, but that does not change who or what I am." "You're right. I still can't believe my luck." "Do you want to fly it?" "All I flew before was Ma Swenson's Armored Dodge and Uncle Sam's old truck." "Then you won't have a problem with that one." The luxury flyer recognized its owner and the doors swung open. As he walked around it to get behind the controls he noticed the three guys not far next to a flashy red and gold Narcuda with painted flames and an extra-large turbine housing. Bart pointed his finger at Roy and made it as if he had a gun and shooting then laughed. Roy pulled his TKU just enough and smiled back, then got inside. The flyer even smelled expensive and had almost flat reclining seats. The controls came to life and the yoke extended. It took him a moment to familiarize himself with the controls and then he pressed the start sensor and the twin turbines came to life with a very satisfying deep howl "Wow, that sounds nice!" She nodded." It does." The doors closed and he took off. The thing handled like a dream. the Computronic came on the same time his danger sense warned him and said: "Shields activated, pursuing craft activated a direct energy weapon. Roy glanced at the rearview screen. "We are being followed by Bart and an armed Narcuda. " She cursed. "It was play before but now they are going a step too far. They go to jail for that, armed flyers are not allowed here." "I believe they don't think that far right now. All they want is revenge or something. It seems I am a trouble magnet." "No, it's not you. They are after me all day and he is one of those who will never accept a no." While she made a call as a shot peppered the shields of the Lamborghini. Roy didn't wait and gunned the engines to the max and pulled the incredible fast flyer straight up, leaving the customized Narcuda far behind. The shields showed little strain and he looked over the very advanced readouts. The Narcuda fell far behind and he said. "Looks like they can't keep up with this super flyer we lost them." "The police is informed. They are on the way, they will have to explain all this to a Union Judge." "I bet his dad will pay the fine and he does it again." "That won't be just a fine!" They had broken orbit and the Flyer switched to Arti grav. "I have actually no idea where we need to go." She leaned over and activated the Computronic pilot."It does!" While the Lamborghini dove back into the atmosphere he said. " So where are you from?" "Onyx, planet ." "I haven't paid as much attention in school as I should have and skipped a few upload sessions. I never heard of Onyx." "It's not all that well known. I don't think anyone could know all the planets there are. I just happen to know Green Hell because it is sort of famous." The Flyer flew now over the town and straight to the Space Port and approached an incredibly elegant looking large and all shiny black space ship. The hull bore the Name Raven and the Logo of Schwartz Stellar Industries. It was at least 250 meters long: "I bet a cabin on that thing isn't cheap either". Roy said. "But then you fly a Lamborghini. That ship looks fast even sitting on a spaceport field." "My dad says it is the fastest ship in the Galaxy." "Wow, you think it is even faster than a military ship?" "I think so." The Flyer docked automatically in an opening hangar bay and she said. "Since we are here I guess I could introduce you to my parents. I forgot the flyer would home on the ship and my father is kind of nosy sometimes, but don't worry he is really cool." Roy felt trapped. She was certainly a very nice girl a but he knew her for maybe an hour and now he would already meet her father. If her folks could afford a cabin on such a Luxury Yacht, he would not be very happy to see his daughter with a Greenie. Once again he felt out of his league and in the middle of something beyond his control. This time it was just an incredibly beautiful girl with what appeared to be a nice personality, nothing sinister or dangerous, his sense of danger did not warn him. He wished Cara would be here to advise him what to do. He was thinking about having Partner pick him up, but he didn't want to scare the girl and he was actually looking forward to going with her to that Beach party. So he sighed." I hope it is alright." They got out and he saw several more super lux flyers in the docking bay. More Lambos and a Bentley. She took him by the hand and said. "Sorry, it sort of happened. I was not thinking but there isn't anything to worry about. He will ask a few questions I am sure and then we go to the beach party." The hangar door to the inside of the ship opened and a tall man, even taller than Uncle Sam stood there. His hair was cut in a similar military-style, very short. This man filled the business suit he wore like a Battle Ballplayer. He had the same gray eyes as Tanya and he looked at him like a Watersnake ready to swallow a Razorfish. "Good afternoon, daughter." The man spoke with a steely edge in his voice. "I just got a call from the police. You were in trouble?" "No, dad. A few guys would not take a no for an answer. They have been a pest all day, this is Roy he helped me. They fired on us and so I called the police." "I see. You did manage to lose your bodyguards of course just by accident." He said in the same stern tone and then looked at Roy again. "So you helped my daughter." Roy didn't like that kind of tone or questioning. "Not at first, they were bugging me too, those guys I mean. Anyway, I am on my way now. Can someone show me the exit? I know when I am in the wrong place, Sir." "Where do you think you are?" "Dad he doesn't know anything." Roy shrugged."On some fancy Yacht and you are some rich guy who can afford passage on it. Tanya invited me to a Beach Party and I thought it be nice to go with a gorgeous girl like that. She is really nice and I like her, but I know I am just a Greenie, please point me to the exit so I can call my ride. I don't want to frighten anyone." "You are a Greenie." He exclaimed in the same tone. "Well that explains the TKU and a Bio Seal suit on Odenworld". His tone of voice became less hostile. "Your first-time off-planet I assume?" "More or less, Sir I am on my way to College." "Dad, why are you so hostile to him? He hasn't done anything but being the most perfect gentleman and I mean that exactly as I say it. He even called me Ma'am at first and he lost both of his parents to a pirate attack and I like him." "That's exactly why I am perhaps a little hostile. I am a Dad after all and that what Dads do." He said to Roy. "I am convinced you speak the truth. I could easily check if you are from Green Hell, but I can see you are what you say you are. I also have a feeling you have no idea who I am or who Tanya is." "Sir I don't know who you are and with all due respect, I don't really want to know. I am who I am I say and you can call Ma Swenson or even the Major and Ranger Solomon all day to verify I am a Greenie." He said a little less angry and quieter. "Who would want to make that up anyway? No one seems to like Greenies and think we are all a bunch of loons. Well, Mister, we are not. I happen to like my world, a whole lot more than all the others I have seen so far." A woman stepped next to the tall man and she looked very much like Tanya only a little older. She put a hand on the tall man's biceps "Rex where are your manners. He appears to be a perfect young man to go with Tanya to a party." She simply walked up to Roy and held out her hand. "I am Tanya's Mom and you can call me Linda." Roy bowed slightly. "Yes Ma'am, thank you. I only just met Tanya and was certainly not prepared to meet her parents like that and all. I am Roy, Roy Masters," Linda twinked at Roy and then to Tanya, turned to her husband. "What kind of hosts are we? You grilling a friend of Tanya in the Garage of all places. Come, young man, I got something you might like. How about a glass of Hell Ade?" Roy's eyes lit up." You got our Hell Ade, here?" "Rex got it from a business associate of his. It's delicious." Then she said to her husband." And you be civil!" He raised his shoulders."I was civil until the police called and told me they have been shooting on our daughter and she did once again trick the Bodyguards." "What fun can a girl have with two walking broom closets behind her." She put a hand on Roy's shoulder and said. "No worries he won't bite." He was kind of looking forward to some Hell Ade and did go along. The corridor behind was laid out with carpet, and even the corridor was decorated with artwork and fancy wood paneling. There was no one else and after a short elevator ride, they came in a modern furnished salon complete with fireplace and a large leather seat group. Tanya's mother said. "Go find a seat, Roy. I get us some of that Hell Ade." He sat down on the edge of the seat, Tanya simply sat next to him and her father silently across. Linda came back with a tray with four bottles and glasses. "You know the picture on those bottles looks very much like you, Roy!" Roy smiled proudly. "That is me and Uncle Sam." Tanya's father took one of the bottles and looked at the label. "Oh be darn! This is you and Ol' Sam on the bottle! You are kin to Sam Brown?" "Not really, Sir. But he sort of raised me more or less and he is the closest thing to family I got." Tanya's father got up. "Roy you are a friend of Sam and that is as good as any recommendation can be and you have my permission to take Tanya out. She got up kissed her father and he melted in his daughter's arms. "Thanks, Dad!" Roy lost some of his inhibitions and asked. "How come you have Hell Ade, if I may ask. It isn't sold beyond the Maxwell system. "Schwartz Pharma does business with your uncle, Sam Brown. I discovered that drink during my last visit with Sam." "Schwartz Pharma? Oh, that outfit that buys, uhm the other stuff. They have some kind of lab on Harper's Junction." "Yes, that is one of my companies indeed." "That is something." Tanya said to Roy." Usually, folks get intimidated when they find out who my dad is. I hope this doesn't change our plans for tonight?" "No why should it? I was intimidated back in the Hangar. So he owns a Pharma Company. No disrespect, Sir. " Roy looked at Tanya's father. "Pretty cool and that explains the Lamborghini, but I know many folks who own Companies. Ma Swenson, Uncle Sam, and the O'Malley's own a pub and a hotel in Anthill. Your's might be a little bigger perhaps of course." He laughed. "You are so right, but because my company is a little bigger. Tanya is in constant danger. I insist on at least two of the best bodyguards, but she made evading them an art form. So I must say I am glad she is with you tonight. I guess you can keep an eye on her." Tanya glared at her father. "Dad, I am not exactly a helpless damsel in distress." Then her eyes softened as she gazed at Roy. "I am glad if you keep an eye on me." Roy became serious." You think she is in that much danger?" "We keep the fact that she is my daughter as secret as much as possible. I share nothing of my private life with the public. and we keep her image out of the news of course and that is the best safety, but she is the daughter of the richest man in the Galaxy and that is a mighty incentive for a lot of bad people." Roy sank back in his chair. "Uncle Sam is never going to believe me who I am running into. Admirals, Wurgus Delegations, the President and now you folks. All that's missing is I run into God, then I met them all." He held up his hands. "And all just recently?" "You met all those?" "Yes, Sir." He told them about the Wurgus but left the Kermac and everything out. Rex shook his head. "That's more than some folks experience their entire life" Roy thought to himself. 'And that's only a small part of it all.' The Tycoon got up and held out his hand." "Never hesitate to call, if you need my help." --""-- The beach party was just an event. The music was okay, the fireworks, actually pretty very nice and something he had never seen before, but he really had only eyes for Tanya and she showed him how to dance. Most of the party-goers had left. The party organizers were already starting to clean up at night. Tanya and Roy were still there. He held her tight and they danced slowly. It was something that he learned almost instantly as it was nothing he had to do think about, he simply did. She smelled exciting and her tender soft body in his arms gave him feelings he could never put in words. The most amazing thing, however, was the way she looked at him. He could see she felt the same way. Her lips close to his and she whispered. "You know I realize now, I loved you from the first second I saw you, sitting there on that bench" He knew it then. She was the one, she was the girl and no other. "I never thought about those things, but I know I love you too." Eventually, they returned to the Yacht of her parents and they were sitting under the open docking bay door looking to the horizon where the first rays of the local sun illuminated the quiet spaceport. She said. "We aren't exactly normal people and it looks like you and I need to go to college and all. I fear we won't see each other all that much for a while." Roy sighed." I am not sure what my future holds. It has been the strangest ride so far. It all started when I found Partner I think. Everything changed from that day on!" "Nobody knows what the future holds, but I promise I wait for you. I won't see any other guy." "I will look at no other girl, till I am old enough and have enough to marry you." "They say distance kills relationships. Don't let us prove them right." "My parents already like you and I love you and that is all that is important." "I call you as much as I can." "I do the same and we meet as much as we can too." She said. "You miss this Partner of yours, some kind of pet?" "He is here on Odenworld, and yes he is an animal. No one knows for sure what it is or where it really comes from. Without Partner, I would have gone insane." "I'd like to see it." He looked around as to make sure they were alone. "I can call Partner, he can teleport. Don't be alarmed." He always felt the animals present, and it took less than a heartbeat and the tremendous beast popped out of thin air right next to him. Without the slightest fear or hesitation, Tanya got up and cooed. "It's so pretty! Can I pet it too?" "I bet he waits for that already!" Roy said. Her, immediately embracing Partner without fear and open affection. Tanya petted the large beast. Partner already really liked her, Roy could tell. He and Partner shared a deep bond after all. Partner sat down right next to her. Then the gorgeous girl, he knew so little about, kissed him on the cheek and he got all warm while the sunrise flooded the hangar bay with golden morning light. To Roy somehow looked as promising as the future. Category:Edited by Renaud